One Mistake
by Momogirl5555
Summary: Carlos makes the mistake of telling Logan how he feels, will they ever be the same again?


**Hey guys, sorry I haven t been writing a lot. I had to get rid of Microsoft Office Word because I had installed it too many times and I got this new free word processor from this website called file hippo if your word processor ever messes up. The one I've got now is Abiword, if you want it but there are a ton more. Ok, back to the story, this is kinda new to me since i usually don t write Cargan but i hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Carlos stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. How am I supposed to tell him...? He felt a tear run down his cheek and he absentmindedly wiped it away. He started crying at random almost every day for a month, so he didn't think too much of it. But his best friend was on his mind almost 247 now. He tried hard not to think about him, but he knew it wouldn't work. He had been debating whether he should tell Logan how he really felt, but he didn't want to risk losing him as a friend.

Carlos drew a shuddering breath and flipped over on his stomach, so he was facedown in his pillow. He heard the door open. "Carlos? Are you okay? You've been in here all afternoon."

Carlos sat up and smiled the best he could. "Yeah. I'm fine." He wished Logan could tell he wasn't okay. He wished that Logan would rush over next to him and put his arm around his shoulder then tell him everything was going to be alright.

Logan looked at him with a worried expression. "No, you're not. I can see it in your eyes." He walked over to Carlos and sat on the end of the bed. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know."

"Trust me, I can't. If I tell you, then we can never be the same again."

He sighed. "I won't leave you, no matter what. Why have you been upset lately? What's going on with you?"

Carlos laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. "I-I... I think I'm in love with you, but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship... I'm sorry." Carlos had opened his eyes and they were shining with tears but Logan's expression was blank. Carlos flipped over and cried into his pillow as hard as he ever could. _It's over. I ruined it. I knew I couldn't tell him._

"I-I'm sorry, Carlos. I just don't like you like that. I just don' t really know what to say other than, I m not going to leave you."

Carlos crying subsided a little, although he could hear his heart shatter, he was glad Logan was okay with it. He sat up slowly. "You really mean that?"

Logan nodded. "Of course. You're my best friend, nothing is going to change that."

Carlos sighed with relief and hugged him. "Thank you, going back to normal is all I could ask for right now."

Logan nodded and said, "Want to go get a corndog?"

Carlos smiled eagerly. "Yeah!"

_*One month later*_

Carlos and Logan sat on the beach. The waves were pale with moonlight. Carlos was happily jabbering away as Logan stared at the waves. "-which was hilarious! Logan? You okay?"

"Perfectly fine." He grumbled.

Carlos grin disappeared. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Don't I have the right to be mad for no apparent reason?" He shouted. Carlos scooted away from him. "What?" Logan said bitterly.

"I don't want to make you angry."

"I already am!"

Carlos looked at him with the eyes of a child who had been watching his parents fight. He quickly looked away and said, "Is it about the-the thing I said? Because, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It wasn't about that, but thanks for bringing it up. You know we can't hang out like we used to? I can't lean against you without feeling awkward or have you lean against me. Sorry just won't cut it this time."

Carlos knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "You know I feel terrible about this, right? I knew I shouldn't have told you! But sorry is all I can say, what more do you want from me?" His vision was starting to blur from his tears. He wiped them away impatiently.

"Well, it's too late now. This time sorry. Can't. Cut it. I feel like I don't even trust you. You were the one I trusted the most, but now I just can't..."

"All I did was tell you how I felt! Stop making me feel like I betrayed you! Just leave me. You've been alone most of your life and I couldn't even be there for you when you could find the strength to help me! I don't even care anymore. If my best friend can't even trust me then what am I supposed to do?"

Logan stood up. "I don't know." He turned around and walked away without a second glance.

Carlos laid down and curled into a ball. He quietly cried into the sand as Logan's words stabbed his heart like a knife. Sorry just won't cut it this time. "I'm sorry Logan. I'm sorry. Don't leave me here like this!" He cried.

_*The next morning*_

Kendall walked into the living room where Logan sat on the couch flipping through the channels. Carlos still hadn't returned. "Hey, Logan. Do you know where Carlos is?"

"Logan stopped but his expression didn't change. Even though he had a fight with Carlos last night, he should've been back by now. "I have no idea." _That's a lie_. He thought. "I have a feeling he's still at the beach." _I shouldn't have said all those horrible things to him. It wasn't really his fault. I did say that he could tell me anything._ "I'll go look for him." Logan volunteered as he stood up.

He walked out of the Palm Woods and got in his car. Something caught his eye as he turned it on. He looked up to see Carlos sitting in a tree. He looked like all happiness had been drained from him. But Logan had to try and fix things.

He got out of his car and walked towards the tree. Carlos barely glanced at him as he made his way up the tree. "Carlos," Logan began in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry about what i said last night. I just…" He shook his head. "I mean, a few months ago I could easily say I didn't have any feelings for you, but lately... When I look into your eyes, I can t help but notice my heart skips, and when you lean against me, I feel like nothing can hurt me... I didn't want to feel this way, so I thought if I just tried not to, it would work... But it didn't. And when I went to bed last night, I cried myself to sleep. Now, I know that I love you, Carlos. I love you more than anything in the world."

Carlos had turned around and was staring at Logan with his mouth slightly open. Logan leaned forward and kissed him. Carlos eyes quickly closed and he leaned into it. When Logan pulled away, Carlos eyes stayed closed for a few more seconds. When he opened them, they were filled with love and happiness. "So can you forgive me?" Logan asked wrapping his arms around Carlos.

He simply nodded and smiled. Logan laughed. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan as well. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww! This may seem a tad over-confident, but I think this is my best so far. But, I m the author, so it s up to you to decide. R+R ^_^<strong>

**~Momo**


End file.
